The creation and sharing of digital assets, for example information or marketing assets, can be a logistically challenging and/or inefficient activity for many organizations. These challenges and/or inefficiencies may be due to differences in the needs of the users for localization of the assets, due, for example, to differences in geographic locations, differences in the subject products or services, differences in channels, differences in branding requirements and/or differences in legal compliance requirements.